Battle Royale:Scotland Edition
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: U help decide the winner in this new battle royale game! And to make it less confusing for me AND you, there are only 22 students! YEY! p.s my other fic is still going on, i just wanted to put this up!


There wasn't as many of them this year. The usual 42 had been dwindled down to 22. 11 girls 11 boys.

Girl 4, Zoe Zoltie sat halfway up the bus, next to her best friend, Barbie. Of course her name was not Barbie, but that was what she was called by most people. Her real name was Charmaine Orr(girl 7). She was given this nickname when she was 14, being tall, blond, and curvy. It had stuck for 2 years.  
Behind them sat Racheal Melville and Lux Alvers.  
Racheal(girl 2) was short and round, her thick fringe messy and her straight black hair thick and unstyled. Not that she cared, she was always more intrested in watching sport and video games.  
Lux(Girl 1) could have been percived as a 'Geek' or 'Nerd', what with her wireless glasses and the fact she was on her computer non-stop, but the fact of it was, she was anything but. She had tanned skin, dark amber eyes and chocolate brown hair swept into a ponytail and the base of her neck. She was tall and lanky but was never picked on for it, since she was popular.  
Zoe herself was probably the one to stand out most. She was Italian with thick, curly, dark brown hair to her elbows and a tiny body that seemed fragile, as if you could break her in half just by holding her the wrong way. She was very sweet and girly, but due to her height, being only 5 foot, she was picked on a lot, and the fact she flirted with most boys, it ment a lot of girls hated her.  
One of those very people sat at the back of the bus. Kelly Meldrum(girl 11) whispered to her best friend, Gemma Mills(girl 5).  
Kelly was the most athletic girl in the class aswell as one of the toughest. She had died blond hair with cold grey eyes and a boyish figure.  
Gemma was shorter and had blond hair also but it was natural. Her eyes were a bright blue and vacent. She was probably the dumbest girl in the class which was why Kelly liked her. She never stood upto her or made her feel dumb.  
Girl 6, Dasha Kusnetsova, sat on her own listening to some rock music. She wasn't fat but she wasn't a stick. Her hair reddish/brown was extreamly long and went to the tops of her theighs. She had light brown eyes and a lightly tanned, round face. She was probably the second smartest person in the whole class just after Lux. Although she was Russian her accent was compleatly Scottish.  
Girls 8, 9 and 10 sat at the front, whispering. Ellen Cole(girl 8) was the leader of the little gang. She had dirty blond hair, a large chest and a skinny body making her look out of preportion. She was the class representive and head of tons of school clubs.  
Ara Gregor(girl 10) sat laughing at something Ellen said. Ara and Ellen had been best friends since there first year at school, there were even rumors going around that they were a lesbian couple. Ara had light red hair commenly said as 'Ginger' though she would kill you if you said that, that brushed her shoulders. She was kind but had a way of making some people uncomfy with the way she said things.  
Racheal Jones(girl 9) or more commenly RJ. RJ normally had her hair in a bun, with tanned skin and dark eyes. She was thin and kept up with all the fashions.  
The last girl was Mayu Hasuda(girl 3). She was a transfer from Japan. Her cole black hair was thin, tied in two low ponytails about a inch behind her ears, with a small section of hair framing her face on either side. She was about 5'2 and didn't really have a figure. She never really talked to anyone, always sitting at the back of the class. It was as if she had a dark secret hidden within her fierce, up-tilted brown eyes. The one thing she bothered with was her sports. She was on track team and Basketball, along with Gymnastics  
Boy 8, Alex Sky had short sandy blond hair, spiked up with lightly tanned skin, a silver hoop in his left ear and dark eyes. He was over from America and had a southern twang in his voice. He was kind and funny, the class clown really.  
Eddie Frows(boy 11) sat next to him, his partner in crime. He had dark red hair, freckles and braces, along with thick glasses held together by white tape. He looked kinda like a geek but wasn't smart at all, prefering to make comments in class instead of work.  
The only thing those two ever fought over was Zoe Zoltie. They both percived her as some type of Godess. She was always smiling and giggling. Something made them both want to covet her and protect her from the cold harsh world.  
Mikey Perks(boys 1) was the smartest boy in the class. He had dirty blond hair and was tall and lanky.  
Simon Gunn-Russle(boy 2) sat alone at the back of the bus. He was the 'bad boy' of the class. He never spoke to anyone really. He was extreamly tall and had dark hair and eyes, even at the age of 15, he had a light mustash.  
The sportist guy in the class, Kyle(boy 5) sat with his best friends, Curtis Sunderland(boy 10) and Graham MacNally(boy 9). All three on the football team(Soccer for America) and all three had abnormally large egos.  
Boy 3 sat at the very front of the bus. He was Mark Bioson, more commenly known as Squidge. He always had his camara with him, and his eye was squidged up when he was filming.  
Boy 4 was Mac or Martin Mack, artist of the class. He was sitting next to Squidge, drawing in his sketchpad.  
The last two boys were James Amos and Ben Amos(boys6 and 7), twin brothers, both tall, lanky and into comics.  
"Smile girls!" Squidge turned around and started filming Barbie and Zoe, Lux and Racheal, behind them leaning over the seats to get into the film.  
"Hi Squidge!" Zoe giggled and waved as Barbie blew a kiss to the camara  
"Dude turn that thing off!" Alex laughed as the focus was on him.  
"Yeah man, not cool." Eddie nodded in agreement.  
Squidge stood up and made his way to the back of the bus, making most people stop talking loudly. The two people at the back were Simon and Mayu, both weren't know for there friendlyness.  
"Hey Mayu how about seeing that pretty smile of yours!"  
Mayu looked at the camara with her dark eyes as if confused. She then cracked a small smile and waved timidly.  
"Konichiwa." She muttered then bit her lip, resting her forhead on the cold glass window.  
Squidge grinned like a cheshire cat then made his trip back down to his seat.

Mayu Hasuda knew about the rumors going around about her. She was dumb, thats why she didnt speak. She didn't know English. She had been abused at a early age. They went on and on, each more outragous than the last. It wasn't anything like that. She wasn't even a transfer student, like her class mates thought. No she lived in Japan till she was 12, then moved to scotland. From 12-14 she was a student at Balerno High School, on the edge of Edinburgh. She was a confident honor student and a bully; but now she was haunted by the fact that the girl whom she bullied committed suicide. Elyzabeth Rao. She was a chinese girl. Thats what stemmed her hatered. When she was small, her mom had an affair with a Chinese man, his second name was Rao, not related to Elyzabeth but it was enough. The man broke up her family, her father commited suicide, and the affair ended. Her and her mother moved to Scotland. Basically Elyzabeth Rao was the wrong ethnicity and had the wrong second name. Once she had heard about the Suicide she moved schools to the boarding school Trinity Academy. The school she was at now, and the school that had sent her class on the field trip she was on now.

Zoe woke up after hearing the cry of Alex. Her eyes met his and she saw fear.  
"Alex? What is it?"  
"These collers..." He pointed to the one on her neck and then to his.  
"Crap!" They both jumped, and turned to see Mayu pulling at her own coller. "No, no, no! Not here!"  
"Mayu what's happening!" Alex asked. That was all he remembered before something knocked him unconsious.  
"Alex!" Zoe gasped before looking at the woman that stood with a large metal baton, like the police used. Zoe looked at Mayu who had stood up and was pounding at the windows.  
"Oh god, oh god...oh GOD!" Mayu was almost sobbing, backing into the corner.  
Zoe was then hit with the baton, getting knocked out.  
"Get away!" She screamed. She grabbed Simons shoulders-him being closest to her-and shook him. "Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Lux Alvers woke up, her glasses squint and her head thumping. Next to her was the one and only Mayu Hasuda.  
"Mayu?" Lux gentally touched the girls shoulder, making her stand up with a speed that could only come from hours of track practice everyweek.  
"Lux?"  
"Where are we?"  
"Shit...it wasn't a dream!"  
Slowly everyone began to awake and panic slowly set in.  
"Where are we?"  
"Wheres our teacher?"  
"What's going on?"  
"What about the trip?"  
"We're not on a school trip anymore." Mayu said quietly but everyone somehow heard and listened. "In-" She was cut off as a man in a pristine army uniform with a smile on his face walked in, two army men following with large green packs.  
"Hello class I'm Mr Alexander, and as Im sure Young Hasuda was about to tell you, you have been selected for Battle Royale. Since she seems too know so much, why don't you tell us about it?"  
Mayu sighed and looked down.  
"In Japan there is a program called The 'Millenium reformation act' or more commenly known as..." She looked at the smiling Mr Alexander with a glare. "Battle Royale or The BR act. It was too stop the Japanese economy going down shit creek-" She was cut off by a sharp smack in the face, causing everyone to wince and Squidge to stand up angrily  
"Hey!"  
"Sit boy!" Alexander glared at Squidge then looked at Mayu. "None of that potty mouth, carry on."  
"The Japanese economy getting shot to heck." Mayu glared at the man again, rubbing her jaw. "So a nearly non-existant goverment decided to pass this act. They send a class of students to an island and set them loose with wepons to kill each other."  
"Bastards!" Racheal Melville jumped up and pointed at Alexander. "You want us to kill each other? I'll kill you!" She ran towards him, but he brought out something that looked like a tv remote and pressed a button whilst pointing it at Racheal. Suddenly a flashing red light came on at the front of her coller making a loud beeping noise.  
"Oh Mayu you forgot to mention the fact that the collers you're wearing are explosive. I press this button and poof bye bye. Well maybe more like BANG!"  
Suddenly the coller around Racheals neck exploded, her falling to the ground.  
Everyone jumped back, even the stoic Simon looked shocked and slightly scared.  
"Now lets watch a video!"

Barbie didn't watch the video, she was too busy staring at the dead body of one of her best friends. She felt Zoes warm, small hand slip into hers and felt slightly better.  
"Girl 1. Lux Alvers."  
Lux stood up, her wiry frame almost the same height as Alexander. She looked him dead in the eyes as he handed her the green bag. She dropped it, picking up her own school bag and left, the green bag sitting idoly on the floor.  
"Brave girl going out there without a wepon. Boy 1. Micheal Perks."  
Mikey stood up and took his bag and ran out the room, eger to get away.  
"Girl 2. Well...she's dead..." He chuckled a bit. "So boy 2. Simon Gunn-Russle."  
Simon walked to the front of the class sending a look to RJ before whispering something to her, making her watch him with wonder. Alex who was next to her heard it:  
'I'll find you and protect you. I promise.'  
Simon grabbed his bag and left the room glancing back at RJ.  
"Girl 3, our very own expert, Mayu Hasuda." She sighed and walked to the front, her green and white tarten pleated skirt, brushing against her strong legs, her crisp white shirt making no noise as it rubbed against her black blazer. She had loosened her black tie and her white knee length socks were un-even, one down at her ankle the other up at her knee, her white canvas shoes squeeking lightly. She took her bag and looked up at Alexander as she shouldered it. Suddenly she stamped as hard as she could onto his left foot before running out the room at top speed.  
"Ah the little bitch!" He hissed in pain. "Boy 3. Mark Bioson."  
Squidge hid a smirk as he walked upto the front grabbed his bag and sauntered out the room.

When Zoe stepped out the building and out onto the pavment she held back the urge to be sick seeing the dead body of Mikey Perks, shot once right between the eyes. Whoever did this was either very close to him, close enough to hit him perfectly or was an expert shooter. Since only Lux, Simon, Mayu and Squidge had left before her she knew it would be one of them. She personally knew Lux wouldn't do it, esspecially since she didn't have a wepon. That left 3. Squidge wouldn't hurt anyone so it was narrowed down to the 2 people who she would never trust. Simon and Mayu.  
Zoe turned around and saw Mac.  
"Zoe, what did you do!" Mac gasped.  
"No! It wasn't me! I just found him, I haven't even opened my pack!"  
"Yeh right!" Mac pulled out a shot gun and aimed it at Zoe.  
She gasped before turning round and running into the woods, Mac close behind her. She broke threw the woods and was in a small residental area. She looked around before running down a street. Suddenly a hand shot out from an ally and pulled her in.  
"Eeek!" She was silenced by a hand covering her mouth. She looked up into the unmistakable, fierce eyes of Mayu Hasuda. Mayu put a finger to her own lips and then removed her hand from Zoes mouth listening intently, not even breathing, her up-tilted eyes looked towards the street where Mac was walking. Moving quietly she pulled a hand-gun from the waist band of her skirt and aimed it at Mac. She got the back of his head perfectly and he went down with out a sound, minus the quiet thud of him hitting the ground.  
"You...you killed Mikey!" Zoe gasped and backed away. Mayu slipped her gun back into her skirt and looked ashamed.  
"Yes...when I came out he shot at me from the trees. This is his gun. I managed to get it off him then shot him. I was scared...this is my wepon..." She held out a chain which she had looped around her hand then led to the ground. On the ground was a silver spiked ball a bit bigger than "I'm sorry...I know I shouldn't have but..." She sighed. "Listen, I'm not going to kill you, but I know for a fact that people have escaped this act before. 3 people in Japan, when I was 11."  
"Really! How?" Zoe was edging away slowly.  
"Check your bag for a wepon and wait here." Mayu walked over to Mac and pulled the shotgun out his hands. When she got back Zoe was holding...  
"A camara?" Mayu smirked and tossed the shot gun and bullets to Zoe. "That will help you more I think."  
"Thanks..." Zoe said unsure. "What now?"  
"Well...I say we think of others who we know we can trust, and then decided who we can't."  
"Lux and Barbie. We can trust them. Maybe Ellen, Ara and RJ?" Zoe suggested.  
"Lux yes, Barbie...maybe...possibly RJ but Ellen and Ara no. They are strange...they pick on people. So we have 3 girls. I think we can trust Squidge. I'm not that friendly with people, you'll have to choose."  
"Squidge and Alex...possibly the Amos twins."  
"Ok, I just hope you're right."

**20 to go.**

_**Who do YOU want to win? So far these are the people that have a chance!**_

_**GIRLS**_  
_**Zoe March-girl 4**_  
_**Lux Alvers-Girl 1**_  
_**Racheal Jones(RJ)-girl 9**_  
_**Mayu Hasuda-Girl 3**_  
_**On the other hand if someone wants a girl that isn't one of the above 4 too win she may if i let her, or atleast last longer than others. Just tell me in Reviews.**_

_**BOYS**_  
_**Mark Bison(Squidge)-boy 3**_  
_**Simon Gunn-Russle-boy 2**_  
_**James Amos-boy 6**_  
_**Eddie Frows-boy 8**_  
_**Alex Sky-boy 11**_  
_**On the other hand if someone wants a boy that isn't one of the above5 too win he may if i let him, or atleast last longer that others. Just tell me in Reviews.**_  



End file.
